


Lines

by IsaacClarke



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is a huge nerd, Erik is a Shark, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Moira is so done with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacClarke/pseuds/IsaacClarke
Summary: Charles is a complete nerd. When the next movie of his favorite series comes out, he drags Moira along with him. Moira waits in long lines just for him.But Charles has a crush, and it seems this crush has the same idea for a movie night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mess around with dialogue and POV in writing, so I made this gem. Hope you enjoy~!

Moira stood in line at the ticket booth.

She checked her watch, looked up to the booth, and then back down to her watch again. Opening night was always the busiest time for this particular theater. They didn’t get much business otherwise. Moira groaned. She’d miss the good movie previews standing in this godforsaken line. Movie previews were the only previews she liked. She’d probably miss the bad-ass intro to the movie too. Little by little, the line slowly fizzled out (thank god). Soon, it was just her and the people behind her. Moira quickly ran up to the little blue ticket booth, pushed back her long hair, and gave a huff of importance.

“One ticket, please. I’d like to see that movie!” She exclaimed, pointing to one of the posters above the tired-looking theater worker.

He just blinked. “Six fifty.” He mumbled through the microphone.

Moira twitched. If a glass wall wasn’t separating them, she would have punched him for being so slow. She was late because of him. _‘Imeanreally, justtrytospeedthingsupthistakeswaytoofuckinglong’_ , she nearly spat as she handed the bored man her money, but thankfully, she was taught to keep her mouth shut. She swiped her ticket from the dozing man and hurried inside the theater, and practically screamed with frustration when she made an agonizing discovery. The line for refreshments was twice as long. Fuck.

“Sorry, Charles, but it looks like you won’t be getting any candy.” She muttered beneath her breath.

 ** _But I neeeeed it!_ ** Charles tugged at her mind. He was already seated and waiting for the movie to start.

_Well, sorry! I’m not going to miss-_

**_Don’t worry, the movie previews only just started. You’ve got time. Maybe your watch is early?_ **

_It better be. I nearly had a hard attack._ Moira heaved a sigh of relief.

**_You should have come earlier then._ **

_I couldn’t! My boss wouldn’t let me go any earlier-_

**_Please! Just get my damn candy!_ **

So, for her beloved friend, she waited in line. Reluctantly.

 

```````````````

 

 ** _Maybe you are going to be late…_** Charles projected a vague feeling of pity.

_Yep. I’m doing it for you. You owe me._

_**I shall give you the moon and the stars, my lady**._ Charles giggled. **_As long as you bring me my skittles._**

The line wasn’t nearly as bad as before. Like the ticket line, this line was gradually diminishing. Moira looked behind her. It had begun to pour rain outside, and she found it quite amusing to see families and couples rushing in, complaining furiously about the cold water. However, one person in particular was concerning to see.

_A comely man… Who wears black turtlenecks and leather jackets… Fucking tall… That damn shark-tooth smile. DING DING DING RED FLAGS. SHIT CHARLES! APPARENTLY YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS THE SAME IDEA ABOUT MOVIE NIGHT! OHMYGOD HE’S HERE_

**_Moira stop! Don’t scream like that! You know it hurts!_ **

_Shit sorry… still getting used to talking to you like this…_

**_Ugh… um… Fuck, If he sees me, I’ll die of embarrassment. I don’t want him to know I’m a complete fanboy… Do you think the room would get dark enough that he won’t see me?_ **

_Are you kidding me? Shark-face had some weird ability to know where you were at all times when you two were “study buddies”. You’ll be the black sheep in that room, Charles!_

**_No, Moira! We weren’t… “Study buddies”… We just… got together and… studied... for finals… with each other… together…_ **

_Uh, yeah. The when you say it like that, it sounds twice as sexually deprived._

_**H-he’s not- I don’t think of him like that!** _ Moira giggled at Charles's flustered reaction.

 

Not-a-study-buddy stepped in line, coincidentally, behind her. He was soaking wet. Moira moved away slightly, not wanting to get her sweater damp. This movie night was already more trouble than it was worth. Shark-faced Not-a-study-buddy glanced down at Moira, a slight smile ghosting his lips.

“Aren’t you Charles’s friend? We met once.” He murmured, more to himself than Moira. 

"Yep. At the one mutant rights rally? Moira McTaggart.” She chuckled in response, holding out her hand for Shark-faced Not-a-study-buddy to shake. Moira and Shark-face had met before, but it was more of a brief staring contest than a proper introduction. After all, how could you meet a man that Charles low-key stalked and not expect some sort of jealousy from said stalker?

 _ **I DO NOT STALK HIM! I AM NOT JEALOUS!** _ Came an indignant protest from Charles.

Shark-face gladly shook her hand. “Erik Lehnsherr. I’ve heard much about you, Moira. Charles never stopped talking about you and Raven.”

“All good things, I hope. Charles tends to exaggerate when he talks about my endeavors.” Erik laughed loudly, and Moira was unsettled.

_He’s cute and all, but I find his smiling strange. It’s when he laughs too. It’s like he’s happy, but secretly wants to stab you in a dark alleyway._

**_YOUSHUTYOURFACEHE’SABSOLUTELYPERFECT!LOOKATTHATFACEOHMYGOOOOOOOOOOOODHE’SSOPERFECT_** Moira quickly shut him out before he went on another rant.

“You here to see that movie?” Erik asked calmly, pointing to one of the “Intense” action posters hanging on the wall.

“Ah, yes. Charles is already seated. I came late. He’s been talking about this movie in his sleep, so I thought it was only fair for me to see what the fuss was about.”

 ** _MOIRA I TOLD YOU HE CAN’T KNOW I’M A NERD!!_** Moira ignored him, smiling sweetly.

“Oh, He likes the X-Men?” Erik asked quickly. His grey eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yes. When we talk about movies in general, this is all he brings up. He has all the comics and a sea of merchandise. Posters cover every inch of his walls. He watches every interview with the actors. He owns the sound tracks, he writes fanfiction… I could go on and on.” She sighed.

**_MOIRA!_ **

“Thank god! I thought I he’d get creeped out if I told him! He’s almost as obsessive as me. Almost, but not quite.” Erik laughed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. Moira nearly moaned. Fanboy Charles times two.

They talked for a while longer, but it was mostly Erik talking about the X-Men, with Moira just listening, and a gushing Charles doing ecstatic somersaults in her mind. Dorks. Finally, after what felt like decades, Moira made it to the front of the line. She slammed her money on the counter.

“Two boxes of Skittles! Hurry up about it.” She pounded her fist in frustration. She had two boxes of candy practically thrown at her.

“Make it three.” Erik added excitedly as he placed his payment beside Moira’s on the dirty tabletop.

 

`````````

 

_Charles, where are you sitting?_

**_You better not bring him over here._ **

_I ’m going to. Where are you? Don’t worry, I have the Skittles._ A mental sigh was her only response. After a few seconds:

**_Third row from your right._ **

Moira smiled capriciously. She swiveled her way through the rows of red cushions that weren’t as comfortable as they looked with Erik following close behind. She flopped down next to Charles, looked him in the eye, and smirked.

“Hey, look who I found, Charles! It’s your ‘buddy’!” She laughed, passing the box of Skittles to the embarrassed telepath. Erik waved. Charles waved back weakly. They got settled, chatting quietly in their seats. The room was full of other X-Men dorks. It was a full house.

“So… You’re…” Erik said slowly. It looked like he was about to burst with enthusiasm.

“I know. I’m a huge dork who hardly goes outside if it’s not a weekend.” Charles said speedily.

“Ahh. Did you hear about my obsessions?”

“Yes. I listened in on your conversation…” Charles put his hand to his head to remind Erik of his ability.

“So our love for the X-Men is shared, huh?” Erik whispered with a grin plastered to his face.

God, these two were like children. Just kiss already. When Moira projected these feelings, she received an offended huff.

 

_Oh don’t deny it Charles. Remember when Emma and I slept over at your house after Raven and Hank’s engagement party? You went into your room alone…You must have an active imagination._

**_?_ **

_Don’t think we didn’t hear you. We stayed up late watching Titanic and making cocoa, and you were pretty loud-_

_**Moira!** _ A mortified gasp replied.

 _OH, ERIK~! Harder~!_ Moira teased.

**_MOIRA STOP!_ **

 

“Am I being left out?” Erik asked quietly, tilting his head to the left. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Oh Erik~! I would never leave _you_ out of my life!” Moira laughed in a singsong voice.

“Shut up! Oh my god Moira! Why am I still friends with you?!” Charles stage-whispered. Erik just smirked.

Moira decided that maybe this movie night would be a great night after all. She had missed the previews, but that was fine. She certainly didn’t miss the shy glances Charles cast, or coy smiles Erik contributed. She didn’t miss the flushed face of her friend, or how tense they both were. She definitely didn’t miss the quiet whisper from Erik.

“Would you consider going out to dinner with me?”

“You know, I think I will.” Charles leans against him, causing Erik’s face to light up with his usual shark-smile.

 

_Ugh. God. Just kiss him already._

**_I would if you stopped staring at us like zoo animals!_ **

 

Moira decided that maybe this movie night was a great night after all.


End file.
